The present invention relates to an automatic disc changer for a disc player, and more particularly to a structure for supporting disc stockers each of which stores a plurality of discs such as video discs.
Recently, singalong systems using video discs (laser disc) or graphic compact discs have become popular. In the singalong system, a user manually sets a disc, or an automatic disc changer system may be provided. In the automatic disc changer system, a disc selected by the user is automatically taken out and reproduced. After reproducing, the disc is automatically returned to a storing position. The changer system comprises a commander for controlling a selecting operation and a plurality of automatic changers each of which is operated to change and reproduce the disc.
Referring to FIG. 20, an example of a conventional automatic disc changer 1 has a rectangular body mounted on four wheels. A plurality of detachable stockers 10, each of which carrying discs 11 stacked in two columns, are provided in the disc changer 1. Two disc player units 30 are disposed on the bottom of the disc changer. A disc carrier 20 vertically slides in the disc changer 1 to take out a disc 11 from the stocker and sets it on one of the player units 30 when playing, and to retrieve from the player and return the disc in the stocker when the player stops playing. It is convenient to provide two player units 30 so that while one of the units is playing a disc, another disc is selected and set on the other unit, thereby enabling the instantaneous playing of discs without a break.
Referring to FIG. 21, in order to mount the stockers 10 in the disc changer 1, each stocker is provided with a T-shaped projection 12 formed on the back thereof. An inner panel 3 having a plurality of vertically aligned openings 2 adapted to engage with the projection 12 of the stocker 10 is provided in the disc changer 1.
When loading the stocker 10 in the disc changer 1, the stocker is held by the hands of an operator at a position where the projection 12 confronts one of the openings 2. The stocker 10 is pushed further inside so that the projection 12 is inserted through the opening 2, as shown in FIG. 22. When the stocker 10 is slightly lowered, as shown in FIG. 23, the projection 12 engages with the lower periphery of the opening 2, thus holding the stocker 10. Each stocker 10 is hence vertically loaded in the disc changer 1 one by one. Upon unloading, the stocker 10 is lifted slightly upward to release the engagement between the opening 2 and the projection 12 and then drawn out.
Only a minimum space is provided between each stocker 10 so as to decrease the size of the disc changer 1. However, since a space wherein the stocker may be vertically moved is needed to allow the projection 12 to be inserted through the opening 2, the stocker 10 can only be loaded from the bottom. Similarly, the stocker can only be taken out of the disc changer 1 from the top. More particularly, when taking out one of the stockers, all of the stockers positioned above the particular stocker must be first taken out. Thus, the stockers are taken out with tedious operation, thereby complicating the operation for controlling the discs.
For example, it is apparent that the shorter the distance between the stocker and the player unit, the quicker the operation for setting the disc provide therein. Particularly in the case where the player units 30 are disposed at the lower portion of the disc changer 1 as in the example of FIG. 21, the discs in the bottom stocker have the easiest access to the player unit. Hence it is advisable to store the discs which are most frequently played in the bottom stocker. However, to exchange the discs in the stockers or to change the positions of the stockers, an awkward operation as described above must be carried out.
Such a problem can only be solved by increasing the space between the stockers, thereby rendering the disc changer inadmissibly large.